Happy Thanksgiving
by iheartBL
Summary: Her eyes fell to the calendar as a grimace spread across her lips, her hazel eyes fixated on the date circled in red…the fourth Thursday in November Thanksgiving. More then anything she wanted was Thanksgiving in Tree Hill surrounded by familiar faces.


**Disclaimer**: I don't own One Tree Hill if I did I'd probably be thankful for it…if it ended in Brucas that is.

**A/N**: This story takes place let's say three years after they have graduated from Tree Hill High School. This has nothing to do with season five spoilers, except their professions. It's a cute little Thanksgiving one-shot as promised so I hope you enjoy. Happy Thanksgiving.

* * *

She pushed open the door to her upscale apartment and was immediately greeted by the beautiful New York Sky Line peeking through the windows like a vast painting. She smiled at its beauty, the lights illuminating through the glass in contrast to the dark apartment. Brooke switched on the lights and dropped her _Coach_ purse on the coffee table. She unbuttoned the large circular black buttons of her long black coat and peeled off her snow white gloves. She unraveled her matching scarf from around her neck and pulled off her hat, frowning at the sight of her matted chocolate brown hair, which she spotted from her reflection in the mirror. With a sigh she attempted to smooth out her shiny brown hair and took of her coat, not bothering to hang it up just yet. She walked across the wooden floor, her heels clicking and clacking along, and stopped before a side table where her phone was perched upon. She pushed the button to the answering machine but new what awaited her before the automated voice repeated it, "You have no new messages."

With a sigh she headed towards the kitchen, this was her daily routine ever since she could remember, checking messages as soon as she returned from her busy work life of a famous fashion designer even though she solemn had one. Who ever came up with the line, its lonely at the top, was defiantly on to something. Brooke filled the tea kettle with water and set it on the stove as she took the moment to tie up her hair in a quick ponytail. Her eyes fell to the calendar as a grimace spread across her lips, her hazel eyes fixated on the date circled in red…the fourth Thursday in November; Thanksgiving. More then anything she wanted was Thanksgiving in Tree Hill surrounded by familiar faces of old friends, friends she called family, but she hadn't been in her home town since her godson's first birthday. She let out a sigh and turned her attention back to the stove, Thanksgiving wouldn't be all that bad; she'd spend it with her mother and possibly Millicent whom she liked to call Millie. Then again her mother was bound to bring up her lack of ability to keep her company at the top, even though _Clothes over Bro's_ was doing just fine, and dinner would no doubt just be a continuous hour of ranting back and fourth. Past Thanksgivings were usually spent with Peyton and her father, Larry, her parent's were always too busy with business arrangements to ever stay home, even for the holidays, but she had grown accustomed to it. During her senior year of high school she had spent it with Lucas and Karen, but she was far from doing that ever again…he cared about Peyton.

* * *

"Quit moping already," Nathan said walking by a blue eyed blonde haired brooding guy as he reached over and grabbed an apple from the basket. Just as the brunette was about to take a bite, Haley snatched it from his hand.

"You'll spoil your dinner," she stated with an icy look.

"With an apple?" he mocked, but Haley kept up her look of apathy.

"Lucas," Haley began ignoring her husband's current expression, "Are you sure you're going to be ok?"

"Of course he'll be ok; this is what like their fifth breakup this year." Haley took the moment to stomp on Nathan's foot; she couldn't believe how insensitive her husband was being towards the whole situation.

"Are you sure you're not hungry?"

"You never ask if I'm not hungry."

"I don't need to ask you," Haley replied turning around to face Nathan with an annoyance blatantly plastered across her face, "You let the whole world know yourself." Nathan gulped; right now he knew it wasn't best to argue, especially when dinner was on the line.

Dinner ran unpleasantly quite, with a tension that was acerbic over the entirety of the dining room. Only the ticking of the clock could be heard or the occasional clattering of silverware and it was annoying the hell out of Nathan. He turned towards his older brother, only older by three months and Nathan never allowed him to forget it, Lucas sat picking at his food not even looking up. James sat next to him, a mere three year old toddler currently sipping juice out of his glass made of plastic, Haley didn't trust him with glass just yet. Nathan furrowed his brow, the ticking of the clock no doubt messing with his mind to the highest degree, and slammed his fist onto the table, which startled the other three. In surprise, James dropped his glass, apple juice ending up in a puddle onto the hardwood floor, Haley dropped her fork with a clank, and Lucas still held his in mid air with lips slightly parted. "Lucas, just get over it!"

"Nathan!" Haley snapped.

"No Haley, you and Peyton are over, get over it and move on, Thanksgiving is just around the corner and I can't have you acting like this."

"Thanksgiving," Haley repeated in a whisper as her eyes fell to Lucas…maybe this wasn't the best time to tell the blonde that she was thinking of inviting over both of his exes.

Peyton couldn't make it, she was too busy with the record company she was interning at and said her dad was already flying down to LA to spend the holiday with his daughter. She hadn't even called Brooke yet, because she knew their was no way the brunette girl would be able to get away from her hectic life as a designer, but she missed her friend badly. Haley hadn't seen Brooke since James's first birthday and she couldn't help but wish the girl would just pop in once in awhile, after all, since Peyton and Brooke's friendship dwindled there's became stronger; they were bonded like sisters. The sandy haired blonde paced back and fourth in the living room with her son in her arms, James fast asleep against her shoulder. Nathan and Lucas were both at the River Court playing the game they loved most, Basketball, and wouldn't be back for an hour. She was surprised at how fast Lucas seemed to get over the whole breakup, but then again was she really that surprised? Haley knew all to well his heart was still aching for the brunette situated in New York City, a girl he had never been able to get over; a girl that Peyton had finally come to realize would always be in the heart of Lucas Scott. Her eyes fell to the mantle of the fire place where she spotted a picture of her best friend as the light bulb metaphorically went off in her head. Haley gently lay James onto the couch and covered him with a fleece blanket and walked over to the side table to grab the phone, she had a few calls to make.

* * *

The fire emblazoned in the fireplace danced around wildly, illuminating the apartment in a warm glow. Brooke lit another candle, a pumpkin spice scent lingering in the air. She looked around the dining room, a rather picturesque setting; a stranger would think this was a place a family would soon meet to give thanks…if only they knew better. She let out a sigh and wiped her hands across her red apron then walked into the kitchen to retrieve her turkey she had so precisely been working on for the past hours, being away from those she cared for most allowed her to pick up a few pointers in the world of culinary arts. Just as she set down her turkey onto the mahogany wooded dining table the doorbell rang, figuring it was just her mother she decided to let her wait a few more minutes, just to tick her off…and so the arguments would begin. When Brooke pulled open the door she stood their stupefied; nearly fainting. Before her stood Haley with little James in his arms, Jamie who she had missed dearly, and behind her she spotted Deb and Karen.

"What're…what're you…"

"What took you so long?" Haley cut in with a laugh, "Aren't you going to let us in?"

"I thought you were my mother," Brooke said stepping to the side, still in utter shock, so the three women could head in. "Karen you're supposed to be touring the world."

"I couldn't miss the holidays, and besides as soon as Haley told me about New York I rushed home," the older brunette woman stated pulling the younger one into a hug.

"Nice place," Deb beamed admiring the large windows that allowed the New York scenery to be evident as she pulled off her gloves.

Brooke swallowed not being able to reply her return of courtesy "Where's Lily?" she asked after a moment.

"With the boys, do you know how hard it is to find parking in this town?" Brooke nodded in agreement as she led them all to the living room. The three sat down, each admiring at how well the place had been festooned; Brooke always did have a natural knack for decoration. She sat across from them staring at the little three year old in his mother's lap.

"Haley he's gorgeous," she smiled dreamily. Haley returned the gesture and motioned Brooke to come forth. "This is your Aunt Brooke, your godmother. I know you don't remember her."

"From the pictures…the pretty one." Brooke arched a brow as Haley shrugged her shoulders in embarrassment.

"Lucas showed him a picture of you and Peyton a month ago, back when they were still dating, and James carefully pointed out that he thought you were the prettier one."

_Were dating_, her brain repeated, _Peyton_…_Lucas_…_Lucas_… "Well I hope you told him it wasn't very polite."

"Mommy did, I like Aunt Brooke, mommy, Uncle Lucas should marry her." Brooke's face brushed pink from the little boy's comment. Voices from the hallway averted her attention from the toddler and a moment later three more people stepped into view. The first being her mother, Victoria, dressed in a mini black dress, the second being Nathan, and the third the one who took her breath away, Lucas. He had a little blonde girl in his arms, Lily, fast asleep. She felt old feelings arise with each step he took towards them, towards her, old feelings buried deep within her that had awoken from their slumber…she knew she hadn't gotten over him, but did her feelings have to make him realize it too.

"I should go…go check on the turkey," she stated quickly standing up and heading towards the kitchen, his presence was suffocating her.

"Good thing I told you to make extra," her mother's voice cracked from behind her.

Brooke abruptly turned around with an exasperated sigh, "You scared the daylights out of me."

"You're not still worked up over that boy, even after all these years?"

"Three years mother, three years, and don't be ridiculous," she knew she shouldn't have bothered, even with her mother being away for most of her life, Victoria could still read her daughter like a book. "You knew they were coming didn't you?" she attempted to change the subject; a little baffled by the fact her mother actually had a nice bone present in her body.

Victoria stiffly nodded, "they told me not to tell you, wanted to surprise you. I hate surprises," she snorted with a fold of her arms. Brooke genuinely smiled for the first time in long time, her mother noted, her dimples poking their way out.

She leaned forward and pulled her mother into a hug taking her totally off guard, "Thank you," she whispered, "You have no idea how much it means to me."

Brooke took in a deep breath and stepped back out into the living room and met his alluring blue eyes, eyes that made her want to melt. She wanted to ask him so much, why he and Peyton had broken up, did it hurt, was he still in love with her? He gave her a smile and her stomach fluttered and suddenly her pondering dissolved into empathy, she didn't have the heart to ask him all those heart wrenching questions, not on a day they where supposed be happy and thankful for all that they had, and as far as Brooke was concerned no matter what he'd always have her heart. "Hey Broody," she smiled as he returned the gesture once again.

_Does she notice that your eyes light up when you smile_, she shook her thoughts a side. "Hey," he said in return looking her over, the twenty one year old looking as stunning as ever. Her chocolate hair cascaded well past her shoulders in ringlets that bounced when she walked, and her tea colored eyes emitted that splash of emerald all the more evident from the silhouette of the fireplace. She wore a simple red dress with minuscule white flowers embroidered across the hem and neck line, she was wearing red, the color he had always been drawn to…_because it always radiates her._ "You're place is beautiful," he said turning his attention to the window.

She solemnly nodded; he was close, but still felt so far away. "You're book, did I congratulate you?"

"Everyday since its release…last year." He gave her a look and the two chuckled.

"Sorry, with being so far away I forget."

"I understand." She turned her attention to the window as well not noticing that Karen had walked up behind them.

"Why don't you two take a walk," the turned around to the source of her voice, "we can take care of things."

"You sure?" Brooke asked biting her bottom lip.

"It's a turkey; I think I can handle that."

"I was talking about my mother."

Karen turned around to face Victoria who was currently holding a conversation with Deb, Deb who seemingly was looking for every route to escape. Karen laughed, "I think we can handle it."

* * *

Their entire walk to Central Park occurred in silence. Brooke wondering what exactly to say to him so as not to upset him; he must've had a torn heart…_or everything you did would have been for nothing_. "So, how's Clothes over Bro's doing?" he asked shattering the silence.

"You tell me," she asked with a giggle.

"How am I supposed to know, and don't say you just are."

Brooke gave him a look, "Does it look like people are wearing my designs?" He thought for a moment, remembering the dress his editor, Lindsey, had been wearing just a few days ago, a dress he remembered seeing in _B.Davis_, Brooke's magazine.

"Yes." Her eyes lit up with glee from the simple answer, her nose and cheeks brushed with a faint shade of pink from the chilly night air.

She took his hand so as to stop him, "Look…this is my favorite part of the park." He was about to ask why, but he didn't have too, "It's like the only place in New York City where you can see the stars." She giggled and turned her attention from the sky to him, "What do you think?"

"Beautiful," he breathed, but he wasn't referring to the stars, and little did Brooke know he had been referring to the thing that was glistening the most in his eyes, she. The two picked up their walk once more, hands still intertwined unnoticed to both. "We should have gotten cocoa," he stated watching her tighten her scarf with her free hand.

"Oh well," she replied as he stopped and simultaneously she did too, "thanks for coming." He gave her a light nod and pulled her closer with a tug to her hand.

"Your welcome," he answered tucking a loose strand of hair from her delicate face.

She stepped back and let go of his hand, feeling short of breath, "Right." Her eyes fell to the ground and she gulped…her heart was pounding uncontrollably, and she had to make it stop because only grief would lie ahead. "Peyton…you two broke up?"

Lucas let his eyes settle upon the brunette, "Yes."

"Then what are you doing Lucas…I'm not your sloppy seconds."

"I can't believe you'd think that," he stated with a bewildered look, "You never got it did you?" Brooke averted her eyes from the ground back to him, staring intently at him to the point Lucas thought she'd burn a hole through his.

"What's there to get?"

"Peyton and I don't work…we'll never work."

"How can you say that, you're meant to be."

"No," he continued with a shake of his head, "you only say that because you think everything you went through was all for nothing…Brooke…"

"No!" she repeated stepping away from him as he tried to reach for her hand, "No… first of all, you're not supposed to be here, this is my town, my life, my life I built away from you! Second of all you're just in denial because Peyton and you just broke up…" he watched her eyes shine like crystals, "You can't just come here and tell me that you're…"

"I'm what Brooke, in love with you, how'd you know I was even thinking that?"

"I didn't," she answered in a whisper, her eyes running hazy as the invisible lump that had grown in her throat made it harder for her to speak.

"I don't love Peyton…I love you." She shook her head continually and pushed him away as he tried to pull her into his arms.

"This can't be happening."

"Why can't you accept it…you were wrong, its ok," he said reaching for her once more and this time she let him pull her into his arms, draping her in a much needed blanket of warmth, excepting defeat.

"But we never work," she stated resting her head against his chest as tears silently dripped down her rosy cheeks.

"What happened to living in the moment?" he asked looking down at her, "I promise you this time we will work because we've learned from our past mistakes." She let out a sigh and looked up to his smiling face, she'd given in, "I love you Lucas Scott." With that they leaned towards each others lips in a much awaited kiss that had the ability to make them melt, to take their breath away.

* * *

They headed back to her apartment hand in hand, smiling, giggling, laughing, and flirting. Haley opened the door and led them to the dinner table that was already set, thanks to Haley. The group sat down, Victoria informing Brooke that Millicent had flown down to Florida for Thanksgiving at her grandmother's. They went around the table each sharing what they were thankful for, but all had one commonality; each was thankful for family, family that wasn't just blood related but a family they had molded with precious friends. "Oh I don't think I can eat another bite," Nathan spoke rubbing a hand over his stomach after he had dropped his fork onto the plate that was now left with crumbs of what was once a slice of Karen's homemade pumpkin pie. James's face was covered in mashed potatoes and Lily had a cranberry sauce stain on her dress.

"I didn't think it was possible," Haley laughed as Nathan pulled her in for a kiss and was most evidently received by Lily and James as a gross action.

The group sat curled by the fire with hot mugs of coca in each of their hands. Brooke rested her head against Lucas's shoulder.

"Thanks for the best Thanksgiving I've ever had you guys." Haley smiled, Nathan coughed from chocking on his beverage, and Lucas kissed the side of Brooke's head. She didn't have Thanksgiving in Tree Hill as her heart had originally desired, but she was still surrounded by those she cared for most and that was all that really mattered.

"Your welcome Pretty girl," he whispered into her ear and she smiled that same dimpled smile he had missed too much…she was finally his forever and boy was he thankful for it.

**

* * *

A/N**: So what did you think, just a cute little fluff for Brucas fans with a splash of Naley goodness. I know Peyton wasn't in this story, but she didn't fit; besides I don't like her character anymore. Happy Thanksgiving to those who celebrate, I hope you enjoyed it. Now I must go sit with my family…I'm so hungry. (I'll be thankful for the reviews I get). 


End file.
